battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Golden Armada
Golden Armada this is a fleet of the Protoss Protectorate, having recently recovered their homeworld after many years, returning strength. we reside near the edge of the galaxy. we have a massive navy. Ranks * High Executor: Tassadar * Executor: Selendis * Executor: Gowron * Supreme Principality: Koloth * High Principality:Murgderp * Principality: * Principality: * High Legionary: Zamara * Legionary: Telris * Legionary: *''' Centurion:' * '''Centurion:' * Centurion: * Centurion: * High Templar: * High Templar: * High Templar: * High Templar: * Slave of Aiur: Lutchigan Halloson How To Join * What is your Gamecenter ID? * Why do you want to join? * What will your character name be? * What will you bring (ships, vehicles, etc) * are you garret, an unspeakable, a new member, or kitty? * if so, do you have BSC? * Do you Hack? * if so, what mod? * what ships are you best at building? * are you good at roleplaying? * have you read the RoE? * have you been banned for a legitimate offense before? (GM, MG signifigant spam) Vesta Vesta, the first planet in the Vesta System, is in the process of being made into a superfactory, containing: * Shipyards * Droid Production Factories * ODP and Battlestation Construction * Arms Manufacturing * Military Training Centres * more to come Time to completion is currently 10 Months Elysium Elysium, the 3rd planet in the Vesta System, is the planned site of many cities, and perhaps orbital dry-docks. Endor Endor, Aiur's moon, is planned to be the site of large military bases. The Fleet Whatgoat.jpeg|Placeholder. ImageSpearofAdun.jpg|The Flagship Car Ass Sword.jpg|Sword of Karrass class destroyer Tzel.jpg|GA Aguila IMG_2531.jpg IMG_4580.jpg|L2 IMG_4584.jpg|Phoenix Fighter IMG_4410.jpg|L1 Oreb.jpg|GA Leon Yevata TD.jpeg|Disruptor class TD Yevata main battle tank.jpeg|Oracle Class MBT L3.jpeg|The L3 class frigate is the perfect middle ship between the L1 and L2 ImageGen_lll.jpg|(Foreground Ship) the GA Dreadnought class Basileus-class.jpg|GA Basileus Somnus-class.jpg|GA Somnus King Basileus.jpg|GA King Basileus Powder.jpg|GA Powder Crying Rook.jpg Rook 2.jpg Haven II (not final).jpg Haven.jpg HXFS Dimidium.jpg|GA Dimidium Countdown III.jpg|GA Countdown lll Sigma Aeon.jpg|GA Sigma Aeon Delta Freedom.jpg|GA Delta Freedom Dux-class.jpg|GA Dux HXFS Copperhead.jpg|GA Copperhead Ouroboros.jpg|GA Ouroboros ORDER Kinetic.jpg|GA Kinetic Stratosphere III.jpg|GA Stratosphere lll Patefacta.jpg|Ga Patefacta Komodo.jpg|GA Komodo HXFS Ghast II.jpg|GA Ghast Before Dark.jpg ORDER After Dark.jpg ImageCNASFFS.jpg|CNASFFS Psycho III.jpg|GA Psycho lll HXFS Delusion.jpg|GA Delusion GA KVORT.jpeg|GA K'vort Overseer of Dusk.jpg|The Sun's Zenith is a heavy battlecruiser recently commisioned. Its toughness is decent at 3.37mil. Its armament however stands out with a dorsal ridge of 6 2000cm Purifier Beams and 226 triple medium lasers. Considerations are being made to add a central energy weapon. Prismatic Fire.jpg|The Prismatic Fire is the Armada's most heavily produced carrier .With 350 planes(IG will calculate RP later), 39 Medium laser turrets and 6 Purifier Beams they are heavily armed. A low 1.6mil toughness means they try to avoid direct combat however. IMG_4916.JPG|L7 Class Corvette IMG_2802.jpg|the GA Vesta Diamond IMG_2746.JPG|GA Aiur's Jewel, 4 million toughness IMG_2754.jpg|GA Agamemnon Class Light Cruiser Army Zealot_SC2-LotV_DevRend1.png|a Zealot with a Spear Adept_SC2-LotV_DevRend1.jpg|a protoss Medium Infantry Stalker_SC2_Art1.jpg|Armored Infantry Vindicator_SC-G_Game1.jpg|Vindicators, wearing large suits of armor, and carrying machine guns, are the main heavy infantry of the Protoss Immortal_SC2_Art1.jpg|Crippled protoss get an armor suit full of gel to keep them alive. Escort_SC2_DevGame1.png|an Escort Scout_SC1_Art3.jpg|a Small fighter WarpPrism_SC2_Rend1.jpg|Warp Prism TBA Observer_SC1_Art2.jpg|a Type 1 Observer Observer_SC2_Art1.jpg|A Type 2 Observer Shuttle_SC1_Art1.jpg|a Protoss Shuttle Probe_SC1_Art1.jpg|a Class one probe. probes are the builders of the protoss, and construct base fortifications and structures Probe_SC2_Head1.jpg|a Class ll Probe IMG_1940.jpeg|the D-1 Attack Droid is GAs primary infantry droid, used in many military operations. red.jpg|the D-1H Homeland Security Variant Elysium_Droid2_PEARCE_1200.jpg|the D-1C Police Variant, deployed on the streets for everyday security. Technology * Ultra Advanced Cloak (Better than AIF cloak) * Advanced Railguns * MACs Mk-6 * Advanced Lasers * Advanced AI * Hive AI * Sentient AI * Basic Genetics * Basic Virus Research * Advanced Warp * Fast Warp *Nanotech *Nanobots *Miniturization Corporations * Aiur Aerospace: Produces most GA ships and Spacecraft * Reiden-Global: Produces GA Weapons and Vehicles. * Obsidian Corp: company hired to do secondary research, allowing the GA military to focus on mainstream research. * Vesta Drive Yards: Shipbuilding company based on Vesta. * Harbinger Intergalactic: Shipping corporation, transports the majority of Protoss exports to other systems. Category:Navies and Fleets